The Penalty is Pinball
あらわる! |Rōmaji title = Tsui ni Doragon Arawaru! |Literal title = Finally, the Dragon Appears! |Series = db |Number = 11 |Saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |Manga = At Last... the Dragon! |Airdate = May 7, 1986 |English Airdate = November 18, 1995 |Previous = The Dragon Balls are Stolen! |Next = A Wish to the Eternal Dragon }} あらわる!|''Tsui ni Doragon Arawaru!|lit. "Finally, the Dragon Appears!"}} is the eleventh episode of ''Dragon Ball and the eleventh episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on May 7, 1986. Its original American airdate was November 18, 1995. Summary The episodes starts off with Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong trapped in Emperor Pilaf's castle. Emperor Pilaf now has six of the seven Dragon Balls. Not knowing that Goku had the four star Dragon Ball, Emperor Pilaf sent Mai and Shu to search the Dragon Team's hovercar for the seventh ball. While Goku and Yamcha try to punch their way out of their prison, they soon find out that they are being watched, by none other than Emperor Pilaf himself. Bulma then makes fun of Emperor Pilaf and is grabbed by one of his machine claws. For doing that Emperor Pilaf was going to give Bulma something known as "the treatment". Trying to make it sound scary, he blew Bulma a kiss, then threw her back in her prison with the others. Emperor Pilaf then decides to gas them with Yellow #3. Then, he walks in their prison and becomes a victim of his own plan. Mai and Shu walk in (with gas masks) and search Goku for the last Dragon Ball. Not long after they take the Dragon Ball, Emperor Pilaf wakes up. Pilaf and his minions then go outside to summon Shenron. Mindlessly, they left the prison door open, allowing the Dragon Ball Gang to escape. Soon after, the heroes stumble upon Emperor Pilaf. They begin chasing Emperor Pilaf, but then they walk into a giant pinball machine. They end up running from a giant pinball for a while and ultimately arrive back at the same place they started from. Goku then uses the Kamehameha on the wall, but he only makes a little hole big enough for Oolong and Puar to shapeshift into bats and fly through, which they do. Emperor Pilaf has now summoned the dragon. Thus ends the episode. Major Events *Goku and company become ensnared in a series of traps set up by Emperor Pilaf inside his Castle. *After putting everyone to sleep, Emperor Pilaf recovers the last Dragon Ball and summons Shenron. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Oolong *Yamcha *Puar *Emperor Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Shenron Locations *Diablo Desert **Pilaf's Castle Objects *Tail *Power Pole *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *The scene of Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar running away from the giant pinball is exclusive to the anime. Edits Visual edits *Oolong in bat form has a penis in the uncensored version, this is removed for TV airings. Scene removals *The scene where Bulma flips off Emperor Pilaf while being captured was removed from the Ocean Group dub. *A scene where Yamcha freaks out from Bulma exposing her cleavage while waking up Goku is removed from the Ocean Group dub and the English TV broadcast. Dialogue changes *Mai mentions in the Japanese version that the missing Dragon Ball may be between the legs of the tall one (Yamcha). This comment makes Pilaf angry as he hates dirty jokes. In the English version, Mai says one of the little runts (Goku and Oolong) probably has it, cause you can't trust a short person, the short Pilaf being angered by this comment. *In the original Japanese, the group believes that Emperor Pilaf intends to molest Bulma, an idea which excites Oolong. All of this is removed from the English dub, except Oolong's excitement which is attributed to his dislike of Bulma. Trivia *This is the first physical appearance of Shenron. *This episode is referenced in the video game Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure where a giant pinball is an obstacle in Pilaf's Castle. Giant pinballs are also bosses in new Pilaf's Castle in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *There is several references to popular movies in this episode: **Pilaf manipulating a pinball via piano is a reference to Elton John in the film Tommy. Emperor Pilaf's outfit is based on the one Elton John wears in the film as well. **The scene where Bulma, Goku, Yamcha and the others were being chased by a pinball may be a reference to Indiana Jones. **Pilaf's comment about being called 'Shirley' is a possible reference to the movie Airplane!. *There is a goof when Mai reveals the Dragon Balls to Pilaf, where they are arranged in a random order. In the previous episode, they were arranged by the number of their stars in descending order. *In some of the shots when the group is running away from the pinball, the floor moves while the walls do not. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 11 (BD) pt-br:O Dragão é Chamado es:Episodio 11 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 011 it:In balia di Pilaf - Prigionieri Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball